


Be With You

by nightbaron079



Series: 32 Days to 32 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 32 Days to 32, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your voice, that smile, all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love this oji-san who doesn't look a day older than seventeen, this is my little way of saying thanks for being an inspiration to a lot of people. I originally started doing this for his 30th birthday but schoolwork got in the way, and hopefully this year I can push through. Lyrics and picture prompts of Ninomiya for 32 days until his 32nd birthday! This fic inspired from [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l1ffcqQ78S1qaj6eoo1_400.jpg) picture.

"Quit it, Nino. It's been months," Jun admonished as he settled into the sofa in Nino's hotel room. The rest of Arashi were gathered in Nino's room after a long day of concert rehearsals and final technical details that needed to be fixed. Sho had ordered an extravagant array of food choices from room service, and Aiba was practicing his bartender skills and mixing everyone drinks at the bar. Ohno was staring at the TV with his mouth slightly open, apparently watching the movie being shown despite it being in English without subtitles.

 

"Shut up, you can just say that because you have a girlfriend," Nino grumbled, moping by the huge window seat and staring out at the lights of Tokyo Tower from the distance.

 

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? You two are good friends anyway," Sho reasoned from beside the phone, having just finished adding orders.

 

"Yeah Sho and if I do that I can pretty much say goodbye to being good friends," Nino replied, pulling his sleeves over his palms as he sunk his chin in his arms and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Isn't that great? Then you can stop being friends and start going out for real!" Aiba said brightly, coming from behind the bar and wiping his hands with a towel. Nino sends him a glare and Aiba visibly recoiled, going to sit next to Sho.

 

Just in case.

 

 

"But seriously Nino, just thinking about the two of you being together isn't going to make it real..." Jun said, taking a gulp from the beer can in his hand.

"...maybe I'm just not wishing hard enough...?"

Four pairs of eyes stared back at Nino. "What?" he grumbled. Jun threw a pillow at him in exasperation.

 

"Somebody go talk some sense into him before this beer can goes after that pillow," Jun said, sitting down on the sofa next to Ohno. The oldest stood up, however, and went next to Nino.

"Please don't go elderly on me," Nino said pleadingly. Ohno chuckled and ruffled Nino's hair, after which Nino swatted Ohno's hand away with a pout.

 

"I'm not a kid..."

 

"But you're acting like one... Just go call her."

  
"But--"

 

"You're losing more from not calling her than doing it to know how she feels. Whatever she'll answer, I'm sure you'll both be fine."

"...I hate it when you're right, old man."

"...I have to be old for a reason."

 

 

"Where are you going?" Aiba asked in surprise as Nino stalked past them, putting on his shoes and coat by the door just as their doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their food. Nino looked back and smiled reassuringly at the other four.

 

"For a walk."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Your voice, that smile, all of it,  
Let me open my eyes and walk_

 

 

 

 

He was lucky enough that no one seemed to notice who he was as he walked the near-empty streets near their hotel, heading towards the bright beacon of light that was Tokyo Tower. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and held it to his ear, pressing it against his cheek. Not knowing if he wanted her to answer the call or not.

 

 

 

 

_In the middle of a crowd of rushing people  
I became sad and called your name_

 

 

 

 

There was a sound at the other end of the line, and Nino stops dead on his tracks when he hears her voice.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello?"

  
"...Hello. It's me."

 

"...Ninomiya-kun...?"

 

 

 

"...I'm taking a walk right now."

 

He could hear her smile through the phone.

 

"It's late... aren't you tired? You had a concert tonight, right?"

 

"...you knew?"

 

"I watched."

 

"Why didn't you go say hello?"

"I didn't want to see you..."

 

 

 

_In the far past, the dreams you left behind,  
Let's make all of them come true_

 

 

 

"........."

 

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I-I just didn't know what I'll do or say when I see you."

 

"It's just me, Yuriko-chan."

 

 

 

 

_Although time always flows and something will change,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That's the reason."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...Eh?"

 

 

 

 

 

_We who obtained eternity,  
We'll become stronger than anyone_

 

 

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

"Don't you get it, Ninomiya-kun?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I like you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stopped. The bright structure of Tokyo Tower was looming over his head. People were milling around him, but nobody seemed to notice that it was him.

 

Except one girl.

 

 

And there she was, talking to her phone. Talking to him. Looking right at him.

  

 

Probably as surprised and afraid as he was feeling right now.

 

 

He smiles, standing a few feet right in front of her, and talks into the phone.

 

 

 

 

"I like you too. I love Yuriko-chan."

She smiled, biting her lip. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

 

"Let's wait for Tokyo Tower's lights to go off?" she asked.

 

 

"Okay. Together." he answered with a smile and a nod.

 

 

 _Because I've noticed that people love strongly,_  
_Everything I can see shines_  
_That smile, all of it, I'll keep protecting it_  
_And then I'll always be together with you_

 

 

 

 

He walked towards her slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Two shadows that lined up unevenly on the pavement_  
_They stretch out like they are getting closer together_  
_Like they won't be washed away in the bustle of time_  
_We held hands..._

 

 

 

 

Together they looked up at the starry sky and the twinkling lights, fingers tightly interlaced.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Your voice, that smile, all of it,_  
_Let me always return to being myself_  
_Whatever past　Whatever tomorrow　Let's feel them together_  
_And I'll go to where you are_  
_And then I'll always be together with you_

 


End file.
